Diaries and life
by Emmaangel22
Summary: Follow the diaries of Gabriella and Troy.. has their relationship died? has he fallen for Sharpay? or is there another secret he has been hiding from Gabriella...
1. Chapter 1: Gabriella

Diaries and Life...

Chapter1 : Gabriella

I walked along hand in hand with Troy thinking hard, though i love him to pieces, I can't ever be sure anymore about how he feels about me, sometimes i can't ever seem to know what to say to him, we normally just

walk hand in hand together, sometimes we do not talk at all, sometimes we sing, sometimes we kiss, its unconfortable but at the same time I can feel relaxed in his company, it will get spoilt when others come and

talk to Troy, on the other hand; Troy, instead of feeling annoyed... has that look of relief on his face as if he couldn't stand the silence anymore. I don't mind the silence but in his case, it seems to make him

uncomfortable when we do not talk at all, Sharpay will come bustling past and will give Troy a flirty look, I never want turn and look at him as inside I think he smiles at her back, sometimes i think he loves her more

than me, I'm not sure anymore, we never talk much anymore, I never seem to be able to get the right words out and nor can he... it was fine when we were friends. I could talk to him about everything and anything,

reality always seemed blind to me, as if the whole world had just suddenly stopped. When we sung I felt I was flying in the air and there was no way I could fall down and crash, well I crashed quite a along time ago

now, I dont know anymore about how he feels about me, i don't know what is going on inside his head, he seems to be hiding something I don't know...

"Are you ok?" Troy looked at me and stopped walking, I snapped out of it "sorry i was in my own world for a minute there" Troy smiled "hey do you wanna come to my place after school?" I lightened up "yeah of

course, where-" I stopped in mid sentence as I saw Chad and Taylor walking by, "hey man" he said to Troy, "see ya after school" Troy looked at me and shifted unconfortably, " I thought we might like some

company" I looked at him " it's fine i said as long as -" I had to stop in mid sentence as Sharpay came into view " hey Troy! can't wait till tonight!" I looked at her, was she being serious? Troy looked at her for a

second and I saw that smile, the same smile she had given him plenty of times, "yeah nor can I" said Troy smiling even more "great! Well i better get going!" Sharpay walked off looking occasionally around at

Troy, I wanted to scream at that point.

"Hey i might not come tonight... I feel abit queasy" I said not looking at him, "hey hey" Troy looked at me "I'm sorry, if you know.. if you wanted it just to be you and me, I thought it would be more fun this way, I'm

sorry.. I looked at him and in his eyes... I knew there was something he wasn't telling me, "no its fine" i said "well i better get going" Troy grabbed my arm softly and pulled me close, for that one moment I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to forget everything that had happened... but i just couldn't, I saw in my head the smile he gave Sharpay, " look I'm sorry I really have to go" Troy didn't let go.. "you're upset and its my fault" he said looking at me straight in the eye " look just hear me out"...

TBC

ok this was my first story, it came from the top of my head so if its terrible im sorry haha

please review!!


	2. Chapter 2: Troy

Diaries and life…

Troy

I looked into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes staring right into mine, I couldn't bring

myself to tell her, she would fall apart if she knew…

"you said to hear you out" she said looking straight at me " I'm listening" I let her go and

moved away "I'm sorry, I can't do this" I was ready to tell her just like that, I had been

preparing to tell her , but when it got to the moment, I just couldn't, " fine" she said, she

sighed and walked out of the door, I watched her go, I felt terrible, "why am I such a

jerk?" I said to myself, I picked up my books and walked out of the door and walked

towards my house… I had the feeling that I was being followed, I don't know what it

was, it was just that uncomfortable feeling, I didn't like it… I saw my house and walked

more quickly, I couldn't think straight after all that had happened, with Sharpay,

Gabriella and everything else that had gone on today, and who's to blame? Me that's

who…

I stopped thinking for a moment there as a figure jumped out at me, " Ryan!" I jumped

back in shock, "what're you doing here?" Ryan stood up from where he had fell on the

ground and looked at Troy " why are you even with Gabriella? you don't love

her" he said looking me straight in the eyes "what? I do love her!" I exclaimed, angry he

how he could accuse me like this, "I've always loved her ever since she started at-" "don't give me all that rubbish… I saw you and you know what I saw" I froze knowing exactly what he saw "finish things with Gabriella" he said coldly " if you don't, the information I have will be going directly to Gabriella herself" Troy looked at him cold as ever " why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you" Ryan looked at the ground.. "unlike you I love Gabriella and I don't like the ones I love go to jerks like you, tell her, or all will be revealed…...

TBC

Again I ran out of ideas… yeah sorry if its terrible… its too short 


	3. Chapter 3: Gabriella

I ran home, tears spilling from my eyes, he can't ever tell me what is on his mind, I feel

so unwanted, uneeded! He loves Sharpay, its obvious to see, why can't he just tell me this

instead of stringing me along all the time, it hurts so much. I opened the door and the

smell of chocolate wafted down through the hall, mom was baking brownies….

I went to my room and started writing this, this seems like the only alternative to letting

my feelings out, I was left to it until about 6pm and there was a knock on the door, I ran

over wishing it was Troy, I needed to talk to him, make things right.

It wasn't, it was someone else " oh hey Ryan" I said " what's up?" "nothing much" Ryan

Shifted uncomfortably "I saw you upset earlier… I thought you might want some

cheering up" I looked at him and smiled " awww thanks come in" he walked through and

sat on the sofa, I sat down beside him, we chatted general conversation until he said "are

you and Troy over? I thought about it "I'm not sure anymore I said… " we can't talk like

we used to" Ryan looked into my eyes "his eyes were very close to mine… " you have

me" his face was so close to mine, he put his arm around my side.. our lips touched one

another, we kissed passionately.. I felt as if there was no care in the world, the same way

I felt when I was kissing Troy , I thought of him.. I thought of the smile he gave

Sharpay… I didn't care.. I loved him! I pulled away " oh my I'm so sorry I think its best

if you leave…Ryan stood at the doorway, "please just go… Troy…. I love him!"

"hmmm lets see about that when you know the truth…" he walked out of the door into

the night…

I sat on the floor thinking and thinking, what had happened tonight? What has happened

to me? What has happened to me? What has happened to Troy? Is it fate what happened

tonight? "are me and Troy over?

Half an hour later came a knock on the door… I opened it " what are you doing here??"

TBC

I did this at midnight! Haha please review!


End file.
